


Making History

by ami_ven



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will your colleagues never cease to underestimate you, Miss Carter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "perception"

“Will your colleagues never cease to underestimate you, Miss Carter?”

She smiled. “I’m rather hoping they don’t, Jarvis.”

The butler frowned. “How so? What you have accomplished—”

“—I have done _because_ they underestimate me,” Peggy interrupted. “Yes, someday, I’d like to set the records straight, but for now I am more effective if they think I’m merely a woman.”

“You,” said Jarvis, with a smile, “are not ‘merely’ anything, Miss Carter.”

“I know that, and you know that,” she replied. “So, someday, I’ll be counting on you to sing my praises.”

“I could do nothing else, Miss Carter.”

THE END


End file.
